the first anniversary
by ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Sanvers first anniversary the deo ends up helping alex plan the perfect dinner and night im not great at summeries just give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

Sanvers fanfic

DEO More like DRP department of romantic planning

Saturday

Just when people thought alex danvers could not get any more terrifying it happened the whole DEO knew that she had been dating detective sawyer for the last eleven months which is the longest Alex Danvers had ever been in a relationship. From the gossip that was going around the base the relationship was still going well then again no one was dumb enough to say a negative thing about that relationship from fear of either party's wrath. Dimples or no dimples detective sawyer could still scare the crap out of a person when she wanted to that is according to mon el who made the mistake of getting on the wrong side of said detective he nearly left with a lead knife in his heart.

Alex had started the week on edge first going off on the people working the front desk for taking to long with letting her in. she later snapped at Henry the security guard for the containment units for not having them clean enough ( it's quite hard to clean a containment cell inhabited by a gelatine based creature and keep it clean) she was going off on anyone and everyone who inconvienenced her in the slightest. Winn and james were currently taking the brute of her wrath.

" you two are going to blow the whole operation at this rate did either of you even think before you stormed into the warehouse!" alex shouted loudly her arms waving in the air in anger she could be heard shouting across the main deo floor.

" oh wait neither of you ever think do those brains of yours even work or do they just come up with ways to ruin deo operations!"

J'ohn was leaning against a desk at the other end of the room eliza stood next to him watching quizzically at the confrontation taking place between the guardian duo and alex it was the second of the day, guardian had went into a warehouse where one of the national city gangs was said to have cept some of their tech he had gotten a lead that they were holding captives there it had ended up a bust and nearly gotten an undercover agent caught.

" you know i bet this has to do with the anniversary coming up" Eliza smiled softly chuckling a little while gesturing over towards where her daughter stood still shouting. " she has never been in a relationship this long that i can remember she's probably stressed"

" she's never dated anyone for this long?" J'ohn raised an eyebrow surprised by the new information about his earth daughter.

" not that i know of at least"

" that would explain the anxiety radiating off of her" J'ohn calmly stated, he turned around as supergirl landed with a thud on the balcony near them. Kara was holding a bag of take out in one hand she had a smile plastered on her face until she took a good look at the sight of a frustrated alex huffing at winn and James she had stopped yelling and moved to glaring disapprovingly. She walked over to J'ohn and eliza smiling and handing the two each a container of take out.

" She still in a bad mood i see, i brought her food from that place in france she loves maybe it will cheer her up, nobody else needs to be yelled at by her she's scary when she's mad" Kara whispered over to Eliza and J'ohn who held back laughter at the last statement the mighty kryptonian who was still terrified of her older sister's wrath.

" hey! Alex i got you food" kara practically skipped over to her older sister sunny danvers smile on her lips.

" is it from that place in france i like!" alex turned from berating James and winn to smile at her sister and taking the bag of take out from her hands and motioning with her head for them to head down to the DEO cafeteria.

"Yupp" Kara stated popping the p. As the duo walked down the halls agents dashed out of their way running from the oldest danvers wrath.

" so you and maggie's anniversary is next week are you excited?" kara was practically vibrating with excitement for her sister's relationship. Alex seemed to clam up a bit she pursed her lips and shrunk a little into herself.

" yeah, yeah of course i am" alex sounded half hearted in her response, kara quirked her head noticing her sisters hesitance.

" what's wrong you're doing that thing?" kara said pushing open the cafeteria doors and leading her sister to sit at one of the corner tables.

" i'm scared okay this is the first time i've had a year anniversary you know that what am i supposed to do, do i get flowers, is there a restaurant i'm supposed to figure a way into should i get her a present i need to get a present don't i?" alex quickly babbles out nervously looking at Kara with what was close to shame in her eyes.

" okay first you need to chill you will be fine, i can get you and maggie a reservation at a nice restaurant you get the present and send me a list of things you want to do and i will translate from there were a team" Kara smiled over at her sister holding her hand reassuringly.

" really kara i don't know i love you but i don't know if you could set up a romantic dinner for an anniversary." hesitancy shown on the older sister's face.

" I so can do you know how many events i planned for Miss Grant i can so handle this it will be nothing and i have the connections to clear out a restaurant for the two of you" kara smiled confidently at her older sister who huffed.

" okay i guess you can i will handle the present you just handle the date part i guess don't mess this up for me though or i won't bring you anymore food for at least eight months" Kara swallowed and nodded her head vigorously.

Alex had taken off early that day around six from the DEO so gathered around in the main floor in front of the conference table was what had to be a good 30% of the deo staff. Katra jumped up onto the conference table in front of the agents.

" As we all know Alex has been overly," she grimaced slightly waving her hands in the air " aggressive this last week, due in part to her upcoming anniversary. I have gathered you all here to help organize the perfect anniversary dinner for her"

She was met with a few questioning and confused looks, all of the DEO was aware of agent

Some of the crowd nodded following the line of thought, others simply grumbled to themselves J'ohn and eliza seemed slightly surprised by the idea James and Winn simply nodded.

"First off i need all of you to make a list of ideas second we need to clear a restaurant J'ohn i assume you can do that." danvers current relationship partly due to the detective that stops by daily.

" if we mess this up at all we will all be screwed severely screwed." at this statement the whole room earnestly nodded. No one wanted to be responsible for ruining agent danvers anniversary.

Thursday night

Alex and Maggie were going to arrive at the restaurant at seven the team had chosen Masterpiece as the restaurant for the twos date it is a high class restaurant situated on the top floor of one of national cities skyscrapers, the place was furnished as a mixture between early renaissance with a new age twist to it it had the elegance of the renaissance and the clean and shiny look of modern to it. The place had been a favorite restaurant of Miss Grant for dates.

Kara had gotten the restaurant staff to begrudgingly serve tonight the restaurant had been shut down by J'ohn he had used some sort of national security excuse to get the restaurant cleared. ( he may have called in a favor from the president that may or may not have required supergirl to show up to at least ten birthday parties) the restaurant had a large garden overlooking the city a large pond in the middle of the outdoor venue it had a platform designed similar to a chess board in the middle where people could stand there was a group of classical musicians set up on it.

Hector had a friend who worked in the national city orchestra and had pulled some strings to get three of the players from the orchestra to play for the night. Around the garden alcove were set a total of five tables four of which had been cleared the center table had unlit candles and a red tablecloth set on it the other tables had been set with small sculptures on them each surrounded by flowers. The agents had gone above and beyond to create the atmosphere of the restaurant Alex had given them a list of flowers maggie seemed more fond of and had given the idea for the sculptures.

(they had all listened to the story of how maggie had loved sculptures growing up, her aunt had taken her to art museums and she thought sculptures showed something special. When she was in highschool she had deven attempted to sculpt she had been okay at it)

The outdoor venue was lit with low littin from a few different lights that shone on the pond and up into the sky. There were sheets of cloth hanging from lanterns hund on the overhead covering of the garden. There were agents running around checking everything as Kara checked her phone every five seconds J'ohn was down at the ground floor keeping an eye out for the happy couple.

" they are on there way I repeat They are on there way!" kara began running around informing everyone in the restaurant the staff scurried quickly to the kitchen and the agents darted out of the restaurant leaving Kara and Vasques to prepare the restaurant.

"So danvers what super top secret place are you taking me to now" Maggie said nudging Alex with her elbow she was dressed in a tight fitting floor length red dress it was a similar style to the dress she had worn when they had busted the alien fight ring.

" well i figured since you have taken me all over town i would get us some dinner at a new place" Alex dictated while holding maggie's hand and leading her to the skyscraper which housed their restaurant for the evening.

They had gone from a few different places through the day Maggie had spent the day going back to all of the important places they had been together on a scavenger hunt almost to get her present which ended up being a ring with a eight ball designed into it was currently placed on alex's right hand the small present had made alex smile and laugh at the thoughtful gift it was a nice ring.

" okay so what am i about to walk into" maggie raised an eyebrow at her girl friend who seemed very hesitant at her own surprise. Maggie was wondering if Alex even knew what they were walking into.

" well ive got us a diner at Masterpiece I'm not sure what all Kara has done though for a fair warning" she said the last part quietly almost shyly. She was rewarded with light warm laughter from Maggie. " she kinda decided that she was gonna set up the dinner for us as i just gave her a list of things she had to have done." alex sheepishly smiled at maggie.

" Well lets see what little danvers did then i would hate to keep her waiting." Maggie pulled alex's hand causing her to walk just a bit faster towards their destination for dinner. She was a bundle of nerves at this point. She was terrified, Kara despite her good intentions could tend to mess things up by overlooking small details or getting distracted it's part of what made her her.

Alex had gotten maggie a small necklaces with a jeweled emblem of a gun on it the same one as the one maggie had wanted from the deo she thought it would be good cause she couldn't get her the actual gun she had tried and J'ohn had shot it down before she could even fully ask. She had spent the last few weeks trying to figure out what to get Maggie, they ranged from more romantic to guns or even beer she had no idea what to do.

They walked up to the skyscraper the light of the setting sun reflecting off of the building beautifully casting the perfect image as the two walked in. they headed up the elevator alex was squirming anxiously trying to be subtle as maggie smirked next to her shaking her head at her adorable girlfriend fretting over dinner.

" You nervous Danvers."

" um pshh no w-why would i be nervous." Alex stuttered out unconvincingly.

" sure you're not you nerd," The detective teased

" i'm not!" Alex exclaimed unceremoniously. Maggie's face went serious realizing that alex was overly scared over this dinner. She turned to alex her face soft and caring she gently placed her hands on Alex's shoulders comfortingly. A small smile on her face she rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders.

" hey look at me, I love you whether or not we spend our anniversary in some super fancy restaurant or at a hot dog stand in the park. I'm with you, ride or die remember." Maggie leaned in gently kissing alex. She pulled back enough for the two to rest their foreheads on each other. Alex was smiling happily her hands now wrapped around maggie's waist.

" have i mentioned how amazing you are" alex whispered lovingly.

" you could stand to mention it a bit more" maggie teased. Releasing alex's shoulders she took alex's left hand into hers and leaned her head into the taller womans shoulder as she gently rubbed circles over her hand. They spent the short rest of the elevator ride leaning into each other.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a stunningly set up restaurant it was a mix of renaissance style mixed with a modern touch. The front desk was a sheek mahogany wood with stainless steel highlights on the sides of the edges. The waiter stood behind the desk giving them a look that was somewhere between judging and relieved at their presence. They could see where the inside of the restaurant had been cleared of chairs and tables had been moved to create an ambiance there were sculptures on a few of the tables outside.

" right this way please," the waiter motioned for them to follow him as he made his way to the terrace where the fountain and garden were. Stepping out of what Maggie had already deemed an elegant restaurant she was left breathless at the view of National city's sky line the lights of the buildings shining in the distance. The lights and lanterns shone around them Maggie noticed the small sculptures placed on tables off to the side. She smiled broadly knowing that alex had remembered her off handed comments about sculptures. Music slowly started playing from where there were three musicians situated over the fountain.

" your table" the waiter motioned to the table situated on the other side of the band off to the end of the large terrace.

" wow, just wow" Maggie said as she slipped into her seat looking across at her girlfriend whose nerves seemed to have been replaced by a near cocky smirk. The whole place gave off a feel of romance and elegance.

" your menus ma'ms " the waiter handed over a menu to each of them.

" they even have fancy menu wow Kara" alex whispered under her breath, maggie laughed happily at her girlfriends obvious astonishment at the menus. " I said that out loud didn't I" alex sheepishly grimaced.

" yes you did Danvers" Maggie just watched her girlfriend be relaxed and her nerdy self. They looked over their menu's in comfortable silence. The waiter who they found out is named Andy came back and took their orders.

" so Danvers may I have this dance?" There was a playful teasing tone to the detective's voice. Maggie stood and extended a hand to Alex, who took the outstretched hand and pushed herself out of her seat. They made their way over to the center of the veranda and began to gently and playfully dance to the music that the small band was playing.

They stayed that way moving back and forth trying to find the rhythm to a classical song that they did not know occasionally Alex would spin Maggie around laughing lightly. In that moment the rest of the world had melted away and all that mattered was the beautiful woman dancing with her. To Alex it felt like all of the puzzle pieces of her life had fallen into place. This was what it was about enjoying the company of her girlfriend letting the world slip away, taking all of it's stress and fighting with it, she had an amazing girlfriend who she had been lucky enough to spend the last year with this was all she needed and all she wanted.

THE END.

A.N. this is my first fic in this fandom I wasn't able to find many headcanons on maggie alone or any that would help with the fic so I'm sorry if any of my personal headcanons are a bit ooc to you and i haven't been able to watch all of the last few episodes ( mostly due to mon el he tends to be a bit triggering to me reminding me to much of my dad and his emotional manipulation/abuse) so if i skipped any major things i'm sorry constructive criticism is welcome. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. untitled

A.N. so i have been asked to continue this story but I'm not sure how to continue it if you could give me some ideas with what you want to see in it so that i know what to write I just don't currently have any prompts or Ideas to go along with this story yet with out making it feel forced so leave some ideas in the review or sent them to my tumblr thanks for reading lots of love to all of you


End file.
